hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2004 Pacific typhoon season
| 2:Type = MainImage | 2:Value = | 3:Type = Line | 3:Label = First storm formed | 3:Value = January 6, 2004 | 4:Type = Line | 4:Label = Last storm formed | 4:Value = Season still active | 5:Type = Line | 5:Label = Strongest storm | 5:Value = Dianmu – 165 mph (265 km/h), 903 hPa (26.67 inHg) | 6:Type = Line | 6:Label = Total depressions | 6:Value = 7 | 7:Type = Line | 7:Label = Total storms | 7:Value = 7 | 8:Type = Line | 8:Label = Typhoons | 8:Value = 4 | 9:Type = Line | 9:Label = Super typhoons | 9:Value = 1 | 10:Type = Line | 10:Label = Total damages | 10:Value = $525 million (2004 USD) | 11:Type = Line | 11:Label = Total fatalities | 11:Value = 49 }} The 2004 Pacific typhoon season was an active typhoon season in the Western Pacific, an event where tropical cyclones form. __TOC__ Storms ImageSize = width:800 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2004 till:01/01/2005 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2004 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤61_km/h_(≤38_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_62_–_88_km/h_(39_–_54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89_–_117_km/h_(55_–_72_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_≥118_km/h_(≥73_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:06/01/2004 till:08/01/2004 color:ST text:Sudal from:19/01/2004 till:20/01/2004 color:TD text:02W from:09/02/2004 till:12/02/2004 color:TY text:Nida from:14/02/2004 till:17/02/2004 color:TS text:Omais from:25/02/2004 till:29/02/2004 color:TY text:Conson from:03/03/2004 till:04/03/2004 color:TS text:Chanthu from:09/03/2004 till:20/03/2004 color:TY text:Dianmu from:18/03/2004 till:20/03/2004 color:TY text:Mindulle from:28/03/2004 till:30/03/2004 color:TY text:Tingting from:02/04/2004 till:03/04/2004 color:TD text:10W from:03/04/2004 till:08/04/2004 color:TY text:Kompasu from:05/04/2004 till:12/04/2004 color:TY text:Namthuen from:07/04/2004 till:08/04/2004 color:TS text:Malou from:13/04/2004 till:20/04/2004 color:TY text:Meranti barset:break from:18/04/2004 till:20/04/2004 color:TY text:Rananim from:26/04/2004 till:27/04/2004 color:TD text:16W from:01/05/2004 till:04/05/2004 color:TY text:Malakas from:04/05/2004 till:06/05/2004 color:TY text:Megi from:11/05/2004 till:23/05/2004 color:TY text:Chaba bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2004 till:31/01/2004 text:January from:01/02/2004 till:28/02/2004 text:February from:01/03/2004 till:31/03/2004 text:March from:01/04/2004 till:30/04/2004 text:April from:01/05/2004 till:31/05/2004 text:May from:01/06/2004 till:30/06/2004 text:June from:01/07/2004 till:31/07/2004 text:July from:01/08/2004 till:31/08/2004 text:August from:01/09/2004 till:30/09/2004 text:September from:01/10/2004 till:31/10/2004 text:October from:01/11/2004 till:30/11/2004 text:November from:01/12/2004 till:31/12/2004 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text: pos:(617,30) text: Severe Tropical Storm Sudal Tropical Depression 02W (Ambo) On January 19, an area of low pressure east of the Philippines became sufficiently organised to become Tropical Depression 02W by the JTWC and a tropical depression by the JMA. The Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA) named the system Ambo on the same day. 02W continued towards the west on January 20, however, wind shear increased and convection was soon lost leading the JMA and JTWC to issue their final advisory on it. Meanwhile, PAGASA continued their advisories on Ambo since the depression had a high chance of producing floods in the Philippines. On January 22, the remnants of Ambo produced heavy rains, floods and landslides killing 13 people. Typhoon Nida (Butchoy) Tropical Storm Omais (Cosme) Typhoon Conson (Dindo) Tropical Storm Chanthu Typhoon Dianmu (Enteng) Typhoon Mindulle Category:Past Typhoon Season Category:Past Typhoon Seasons